Oh My Cute Boy
by KimsLovey
Summary: BAEKYEOL - Byun Baekhyun yang merasa hidupnya penuh kesialan karena selama 22 my ages(haha), selalu diikuti oleh seorang namja pemilik cengiran lebar bernama Park Chanyeol. Apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan? Benarkah dia merasa risih? kumpulan drabble-drabble ChanBaek.
1. Chapter 1 - Diary

Judul: Oh my cute boy  
Maincast: Baek-Yeol  
Lenght: Drabble  
Author: KimsLovey  
Genre: komedi gagal, drama gagal, romance gagal.

Fluffy Drabble of BAEKYEOL~

Enjoy... ^-^

.

.

.

-some one pov-

Namaku Byun Baekhyun,, golongan darah O, umurku 22tahun, dan aku benci hidupku. Sejak kecil aku selalu diejek, diolok-olok, dicemooh, dikata-katai, dicerca, ya.. ya.. aku tau sederet kata itu mempunyai arti yang sama.. tapi biarlah, namanya juga sedang kesal! !

Aku jelek? Oh.. Bukaaaannn.. Justru aku terlampau manis, terlampau imut, terlampau cantik, terlampau mulus. Dengan mata sipit tanpa eyelid, bibir tipis merah muda, alis mata rapi, hidung mancung dan lancip, gigi taring yang entah bagaimana caranya jadi bahan ejekan juga. Dan jangan lupakan jari-jemariku yang lentik dan halus. Sempurna bukan? Namun kesempurnaan itu sama sekali tidak aku harapkan. Karena menurutku semua itu tidak cocok dimiliki seorang laki-laki.. aku ulangi LAKI-LAKI..

Umma dan Appa bukan tidak tau dengan kegudahanku, mereka tau betul. Tapi apa? Mereka membantuku? _Nonsense.. _Tidak sama sekali. Mereka malah memperparah keadaan dengan selalu membuatku terlihat konyol. Bayangkan, umma memasangkan pita kecil di kaosku, membelikanku berbagai benda cute yang terlihat mengerikan. Appa mengecat kamarku dengan cat pink soft dengan tambahan wallpaper awan putih. Lucu memang, tapi… aarrrgghh..

Aku punya seorang kakak laki-laki, namanya Byun Baekho, He's Totally Perfect. Aku sangat mengidolakannya. Dia tinggi, tampan, berkharisma, jenius, memiliki senyum yang sangat mematikan dan digilai banyak wanita, hey.. Man,, dimana keadilan berada? Katanya Tuhan itu adil?

DAN satu lagi kesialanku, seorang laki-laki (aku malas menyebutnya teman) setinggi tiang listrik yang mempunyai cengiran lebar menakutkan yang selalu mengikutiku. Huft.. satu rahasia, dia itu tak pernah bosan menyatakan cintanya padaku. Gila! Meskipun aku mengakui kadang ada debaran aneh saat aku sedang bersamanya, semacam perasaan nyaman dan indah(?) Anggap saja aku juga ketularan gila, bagaimana tidak, 22 tahun selalu bersama, sejak lahir sudah bertetangga, sejak sekolah dasar bersekolah ditempat yang sama.. Jadi aku terima saja nasibku.

.

.

"Baekhyun ah" suara rendah yang kalian-pasti-tau-siapa-pemiliknya mampir ditelingaku.

"Hmmm?" Sahutku malas.

"Kau tau, aku mencintaimu apa adanya." Mimiknya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Sebenarnya, aku harap aku tidak tau." jawabku..

"Kau cantik."

"Aku tampan, chanyeol" bantahku.

"Kau cantik."

"Tampannn!"

"tapi kau seperti yeoja."

"HEH! Aku ini namja! aku ulangi ya N.A.M.J.A!"

"Tapi tidak ada namja yang menulis diary seserius dirimu!"

.

!?#/? ?%?

.

.

.

-Continue to the Next Part-


	2. Chapter 2 - Love?

Oh My cute boy II

Maincast: Baek-Yeol

Genre: fluff, comedy, romance, school life, yaoi.

Length: lil bit long drabble.

.

Annyeong.. Apa kabar? :D

Kim mau cerita dikit boleh ya? hari Jumat lalu tgl 20 sept 2013. Kim sama temen sepergengan Kim di Jerman mau jemput EXO di Frankfurt, karna beritanya EXO mendarat di Frankfurt, kami berkumpul semua udah latiahn nyanyi buat ulang tahun Chen, udah latian yel-yel, udah bikin Plakat, ternyata EXO cuma transit di Frankfurt, trus lansung terbang lagi ke Berlin. Kita semua kecewa banget, banyak juga yang pada nangis.. huhuhu.. Tapi beruntungnya Kim, karna aku paling awal dateng, aku sempet masuk ke gate, walaupun gak ketemu EXO, kim ketemu Kim Soo Hyun yang main Dream-High sama The Moon that embrace the Sun, dia baik sekali, sayangnya gak mau difoto. tapi Kim dapet sih fotonya, walaupun ngeblur. haha..

Besokkannya Kim mau ngestalking Kim Soo Hyun di frankfurt, udah seharian keliling, ternyata pas buka fansite lagi dia udah di Berlin.. so what the hell with Berlin.. kenapa semua pada ke Berlin sih.. hiks..

Udah gitu aja sih, kim cuma mau curhat.. Oiya, follow twitter Kim boleh namanya KimsLovey ya.. Let's be friends..

.

.

.

.

.

**Oh My Cute Boy II**

.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh menyebalkan!" teriak seorang namja cantik yang kita ketahui bernama, Byun Baek hyun.

"Siapa maksudmu? Aku?" Tunjuk namja setinggi tiang listrik itu tepat di batang hidungnya sendiri.

"MBAHMU! YASALAM… PARK CHANYEOL." habis sudah kesabaran seorang Byun BaekHyun, sebetulnya dia adalah namja introvert yang berkepribadian tenang. Lebih suka menulis dan menyembunyikannya dari pada bicara, tapi sepertinya kali ini ia harus memberikan namja dengan cengiran lebar itu sebuah penghargaan, karena berhasil membangkitkan emosinya tiga kali dalam sehari.

"BHAHAHAHAHAHA. kau lucu sekali Baekhyunie." tanpa rasa bersalah pelaku utama penyebab kekesalan BaekHyun memuncak itu tertawa dengan begitu meriah.

"Bagian mana dalam kalimatku yang begitu lucu chanyeol-ssi? Dan hentikan memanggilku dengan panggilan sok akrabmu itu! menjijikan! Hih."

Oh ayo lah, 22 tahun selalu bersama sejak kecil dan hidup bertetangga tidak menjamin dua orang akan menjadi dekat dan rukun. Dan ini buktinya.

"YAKK PABOYA! Kenapa kau terus saja mengikutiku, hah?" Teriak namja cantik ini dengan lengkingan mencapai range vokal maksimal.

"Dengar ya, Byun Baek Hyun yang pandai dan kepedean. Aku mau pulang ke rumah dan sayangnya rumah kita searah. Kau dengar? SEARAH." Park Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

'Oh Tuhan aku butuh tong sampah sekarang untuk membuang mukaku.' batin BaekHyun.

"Aku juga tau kok. Tak perlu diulang-ulang seperti itu." Jawab Baekhyun sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Galak sekali. Tapi kau semakin cantik saat berapi-api, ne." sebuah colekan di dagu mungil BaekHyun dan kedipan mata meluncur tanpa permisi.

'Aish apa-apaan namja ini, dia membuatku deg-degan. Oh Jantungku yang bodoh, tenanglah. Jangan brutal begini, sungguh.' Mohon Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

"Oia, apa diary mu sudah terisi penuh?"

"Apa urusanmu?" ketus Baekhyun,

"Apa aku boleh ikut menulis disana? Aku mau menulis sedikit pesan untukmu." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau bisa menulis?"

"Sejak Firaun masih menyusu ASI Ummanya, aku bahkan sudah bisa menulis." sombong Chanyeol.

"Ohh. Tidak heran wajahmu tua. hahahaha." Baekhyun tertawa keras.

"Aishhh, berhentilah tertawa. Cepat berikan diarymu padaku, aku mau menulis pesan untukmu." pinta Chanyeol.

"Kenapa harus pakai diary ku sih?" tolak Baekhyun sinis.

"Duh, apa kau yakin telingamu tidak bermasalah Baekhyun? Bukankah tadi sudah ku katakan, aku mau menulis sedikit pesan untukmu." Selalu saja ada perlawanan dalam jawaban Chanyeol di setiap pertanyaan sengit Baekhyun.

"HAH! Baiklah. ini!" lalu Baekhyun memberikan diarynya itu dengan ogah-ogahan bermaksud agar namja tinggi itu cepat diam.

.

Cukup lama Baekhyun menunggu Park Chanyeol menuliskan sesuatu dalam diarynya. Selama menunggunya, diam-diam ia mencuri pandang ke arah namja itu. Wajahnya dan matanya yang tertutupi rambut karena menunduk..

'Keren'

.

"Selesai! Eh, kenapa kau gelagapan? Seperti tertangkap sedang mencuri saja."

'Iya, aku mencuri pandang padamu paboya.'

.

"HAH? Siapa yang gelagapan, aku santai tuh. Itu hanya perasaan saja mu Chanyeol-ssi. Yasudah aku pulang duluan. DAN JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGANKU SAAT BERJALAN!" Hati dan mulut seorang Byun Baekhyun memang kadang kurang singkron.

"Baiklah. Hmm jangan lupa dibaca saat kau sampai di rumah, ne?"

"Heumm." jawabnya acuh.

,

.

Sesampainya di rumah, dengan gusar ia mencari diarynya di dalam tas. Dan mendesah lega saat berhasil menemukannya. Apa sebetulnya yang kau harapkan Baekhyun? Mengapa jadi bersemangat sekali?

Sebuah tulisan rapi berjajar di halaman diarynya. Kemudian ia mulai membacanya dengan hati deg-degan yang entah kenapa.

.

.

**Dear nae sarang Baekhyunnie..**

**Kau tau tidak apa yang aku suka dari mu?**  
**Aku suka bibir tipismu yang bergerak aktif kesana-kemari saat berbicara denganku. hahaha..**

**Anggaplah aku ini sedikit yadong, tapi bibir mu itu sungguh sebuah godaan. ^-^**

**Boleh tidak kapan-kapan aku mencicipinya? **  
**Dan apa kau sadar, bahwa kau hanya bicara panjang lebar saat berada bersama ku?**

**Apa kau menyadarinya?**  
**Mungkin kau bosan dengan kalimat ini, tapi…**  
**Aku sungguh mencintaimu, cerewet.**

**Sincerely**  
**Park Chanyeol/your soon to be future boyfriend.**

.

.

"Dasar Pabo." Seulas senyum malu-malu terukir dibibir seorang Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

_Baekhyun ah, sekeras apapun penolakanmu atas perasaanmu itu sebetulnya kau sadarkan, ada sebuah rasa yang beda untuk namja tinggi penuh cengiran itu? Sebuah rasa yang kebanyakan orang menyebutnya dengan satu kata yaitu,_

**Cinta.**

_Cari dikamus bila kau tak tahu artinya dan sadarilah, sebelum semua terlambat.._

.

Sebuah bisikan terlantun halus dalam hatinya saat Baekhyun menutup buku diary kesayangannya tersebut..

"Nan nado neomu saranghamnida, Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Sorry, ne.. kalau ceritanya gak jelas.. hiks.. Kim masih galau, gak bisa ke Berlin. Sekolah Kim gak libur. :(

Trims buat para readers yang baik hati..

I Love you.. Kiss~


End file.
